The Suffering
by Veronika Green
Summary: There was one thing that Elphaba Thropp was immensely good at: the act of vanishing. [May not be updated again, so enjoy it.]
1. Strength and Integrity

**Yay! New story:Gasps: And so soon:)**

Walking down the deserted streets of the dark Emerald City was a daunting task. Even for Elphaba. It had been twenty-four hours since she had left Glinda. This would be her second night alone in the city. And so much had changed..

Elphaba found that her once suffocating infatuation for the Wizard of Oz had slowly tapered to simple hatred. Well, not simple; hatred radiated from her emerald body in waves. She also had to wonder about Glinda. Rising into the air on that broom to evade to Gale Force had given her little time to think of the blonde's safety…Broom. Elphaba clutched the ordinary-looking broom tighter to her side. How had words of such simplicity prove to save her life?

Ah May Ah Tay Ah Tum Ditum

Elphaba chanted the words in her head, for fear of what they could do if spoken aloud. After all, she had seen the way those monkeys had looked as the wings had sprouted from their backs. Elphaba shuddered. Despite her amazing cynical ability, she wholeheartedly despised those who caused harm to animals or Animals.

If Glinda had managed to elude to Gale Force, she would be arriving at the Shiz gates soon. Elphaba had to allow herself some room to wonder what the students of Shiz would think. Would they believe the fabrication of her that the Wizard was undoubtedly printing? Elphaba decided that she didn't care. She loathed the majority of people at Shiz, and could care less what they thought of her..or if they were on her side, or not. Except a select few….Fiyero, in short. She wasn't sure she could bare it if he turned against her.

No! She couldn't let herself think of Fiyero at a time like this. She had to be strong. Besides, there had been no hope for the two of them anyways. There was no use in crying over spilled milk. Elphaba hated milk. So of course she wasn't going to cry over it. That would've been aberrant.

The soundlessness of the city suddenly struck Elphaba. The only sound happened to be the soft padding of her loathsome combat boots on the golden paved streets. The city that had once awed her beyond bedazzlement no longer possessed the same jaw-dropping quality. It was quite and dank and dark. She decided that she liked it better this way.

A cold, impetuous breeze blew into Elphaba's face, giving the first hints that a tremendous rainstorm was about to be upon her and the city of green. "Damn it," she whispered, wiping the icy water out of the corners of her eyes. Suddenly, the previous event's consequences shrouded her like a veil, and she felt her heart sink. What was she supposed to do? She had little money, she was a convict, and plus: she was green. Things seemed hopeless from her perspective.

As the rain began to fall faster and harder, Elphaba dodged onto a stoop of what appeared to be an abandoned building. She halfheartedly tugged at the door, expecting it to be locked. However, in an odd twist of fate, the door easily popped open. Elphaba stood for a moment, barely believing what she was seeing. "Alright," she murmured. "Maybe my luck is changing."

Stepping into the ancient building, Elphaba's nostrils caught a strong whiff of fish and old spices. The combination of the strength and integrity of the smell caused Elphaba to sneeze. She immediately righted herself, her eyes opening in heart-wrenching fear; what if someone had heard her? What if the building was not deserted after all?

Swiftly mobilizing herself after there was no protest to her sneeze, Elphaba walked drudgingly up the stairs, taking care not to stomp as she made her way. As she reached the top of the stairs, she was enlightened on the conclusion that no one was making house, and the building indeed was uninhabited.

Walking over to a corner, Elphaba wrapped the cloak Glinda had given her around herself and laid down. Her eyes begged to close, if not of weariness, then to hide themselves from the cruelness which existed in Oz. Elphaba complied, letting herself fall idle. Her breathing fell even, and she fell into a deep sleeping reverie.

As the morning sunlight fell the building's lone window, Elphaba sleepily opened her eyes. She gasped and jerked back, ramming her skull against the wall. Three pairs of glittering eyes stared at her, undaunted by her green skin. "Who are you?" Elphaba whispered, rubbing her head where she had banged it.

"We're not allowed to tell you that." The three young girls stared at Elphaba, probably more scared of the compassion in her eyes than anything else. "You should know that. Aren't you head of the cell?" Asked the tallest of the three, with intense azure eyes, and semi-wavy ebony hair that framed her elegant face.

"Head of the cell?" It occurred to Elphaba then what they were speaking of: Terrorism. She was not daft, she had read enough books to know that members of terrorism organizations referred to their meeting places as 'cells'. "No. I am not the head of your 'cell'." Elphaba stood to leave. She had no desire to belong to a cultish society cause.

The girl with the raven hair, however grabbed Elphaba's arm. "You must keep quiet about us being here! No one can know! If I find out you ratted out The Suffering…" The girl paused, knowing she had made a mistake. "Damn it."

Elphaba raised her eyebrows questioningly. "The Suffering? May I ask who exactly you are working for? And who you're working against. I'll find out myself if you won't tell me," stated Elphaba when the girl began to turn away.

She sighed and sat down. "I don't know who I work for, exactly. We're not allowed that sort of information," she said, nodding to her two companions. "But, I know that we're working against the Wizard." She winced away from Elphaba when she finished, not knowing how much Elphaba truly despised the Wizard.

Suddenly, this cult thing was looking better to Elphaba. "Why is called The Suffering?"

"I'm not really sure," she started. "Though I do have my own hypothesis. I think it banded together a long time ago-when the Wizard first came to power, if you can believe it. But our member count went up drastically when he placed those high tariffs and the Animal Banns."

Elphaba nodded, remembering something her father had said about tariffs that had been placed when she was only a child. And of course she knew about those Animal Banns.

"Well, it appears that many people couldn't pay those high tariffs, and lost everything they had. Suffering, if you will. I think that the cause has been around for nearly forty years, but was only secretly nicknamed recently."

"Nicknamed?"

"Terrorism cells don't have names. We would be easily caught if they did. But giving it a nickname makes it easier to talk about in public, without having to go to all the trouble of giving it an official name. We didn't choose to join this cult. We were forced to out of hunger and in need of a place to stay."

Elphaba's ears somehow perked up. Food? A place to stay? She need both of those things, and with a fierce passion, too. Elphaba looked to ebony-haired girl. "We're in the same boat," she acknowledged.

The girl nodded. "My codename is Skyla, that's Annaka, and that's Rivka," she nodded to each girl in turn. Then she turned and dug something out of her knapsack that was sitting on the floor. When she turned back, she produced a piece of paper and a pen. She looked at Elphaba, who nodded. "State your codename, please."

Elphaba had to think a moment. She wanted to find a derivative of her name, so that she wouldn't completely lose her pathetic sapling of an identity. Though why she wanted to keep it, she'd never know. _Fae. _

"Fae," she stated simply.

Skyla scribbled something down, and looked at Elphaba. "We have a meeting tonight at eleven. It'll be your initiation if you show up. Don't be late if you're really keen on this." With that, Skyla turned, and motioning to Annaka and Rivka, walked down the stairs.

When she heard the door shut, she let out an exasperated sigh. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath. She had just taken the first steps in avenging her perpetrator. She only hoped that she wasn't making a mistake.

**Eh. Whatcha think? I kind of like the beginning, though I think that the ending is a little edgy...What can I say? I had to rewrite this three times. I got lazy.**

**Reviews...Ah, they make my day :)**

**Li**


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

**A/N - Sorry..I've been suffering from review deprivation.**

Mistake. How could she have ever thought that she was making a mistake? Well, sure, of course she had made a mistake, but that had been coming to the Emerald City in the first place. She had food, and she lived in a place in a slum, but she was happy to have somewhere to call home.

It had been two and a half years, and Elphaba was a zealous member of The Suffering. She found that she barely ever thought of Shiz, Glinda, or Fiyero…well, not Fiyero. She still thought about him plenty.

Walking along the crowded streets, her hood pulled low over her face, Elphaba searched for her messenger. _Ah ha! There you are, _she thought, as she saw a Quadling man dressed in all black. _Not very surreptitious, are you? _"Fae?" he asked hollowly as she approached. Elphaba nodded, and followed the Quadling into the building he stood in front of when he motioned her.

"Sit," he said, motioning to a chair at a table. "You'll have to keep your hood on, from what I understand. You won't mind if I take mine off?" he asked, suddenly warming up to Elphaba.

"If you'll excuse me for saying so, but I don't have time to waste on small-talk. It's my understanding that you're supposed to give me my mission, and that's it. Skyla said nothing about small-talk, and that is advantageous to me, because I'm not good at it," Elphaba replied, seating herself.

"The Leader didn't give this duty to you?"

"No. Now, please, before I _die_."

"Well, you look like you have plenty of life left in you, Fae, so I'm going to order myself some coffee. I've been waiting for you in the street for over three hours, I'm freezing. Did you get lost?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "No. I was trying to be inconspicuous."

"Right. Coffee, black, please," he said when a busboy came to their table.

"Anything for you, Miss?" the busboy asked Elphaba.

Elphaba shook her head. Peering warily out of the corner of her eye, she started as the busboy was out of sight, "So, what do you have for me?"

The Quadling rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket. He placed a neatly folded piece of paper in front of him and slid it to Elphaba. "This is it? Just a piece of paper?" Even though she had been a devoted member, she had never done more than blackmail. She was assuming that this mission would be no different.

"Just read it, Fae. It tells you all you need to know."

Elphaba sighed and put the papyrus into a pocket in her cloak. "Like who's house to send a note saying, 'we know what you did last night'? I should think not." Elphaba paused, seeing the busboy coming back. "Why can't you give me something better?" she asked when he was gone.

The Quadling took a sip of his coffee, closing his eyes as he warmed himself. "I don't assign people their missions, I just deliver them. Feel lucky that you've even been chosen to do something as treacherous as blackmail."

"Treacherous? Please-"

"No, I'm serious. Blackmail is easy to trace: fingerprints, handwriting, smells, even. The Leader only chooses the best to do blackmail."

"To hell he does," Elphaba replied, standing up.

As she began to turn to leave, the Quadling put his hand on her arm. "Fae, be careful with this one. I've seen your style, and I can tell that you're very diligent, but I'm afraid that you're becoming careless. I can understand your frustration at not being able to have what you want, but you're putting yourself in harm's way," he said.

"Why do you care? You're not my keeper," Elphaba growled.

Walking out of the café, Elphaba crossed the street quickly, heading towards the slums of the Emerald City.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Clandestinely, Elphaba placed the note on the stoop and knocked, dodging off to the side of the house as soon as she had done so. Despite her wanting to do something more worthwhile or 'exciting', she had to admit that what she was doing now was making her heart reverberate in her ears.

As soon as she heard the door open and shut, Elphaba peered around the corner of the house. No one there. Effortlessly, she threw her nimble body over the fence into the conjoining yard, and ran to the sidewalk. She looked behind her. There was no one following her. She was safe.

Walking back towards the jungle of the City, Elphaba had to remind herself to breathe. "Stupid trepidation," she muttered as she sidestepped a patch of ice.

When Elphaba arrived back at her 'precinct', she found Skyla waiting for her. "What do you want Skyla?" she asked, taking off her cloak and draping it across a chair.

"Is the deed done?"

"Yes."

"Did anyone follow you?"

"Not that I know of."

"That's not good enough."

"Then get out. No, Skyla," she said, sighing, "no one followed me. I'm alone."

Skyla smiled. "Good. Now, I came by to wish you a happy Lurlinemas,"

Elphaba groaned. "I don't celebrate Lurlinemas. I don't celebrate any religious holiday. I don't celebrate any holiday. I don't _celebrate_ anything."

"And why not? Lurlinemas was always my favorite; gifts, food, happiness…"

"Well, aren't you vain? Material objects possess no meaning to me. I hate food. And I hate happiness. Lurlinemas is stupid, anyways. Lurline was nothing but a traitor."

"_Queen _Lurline, to you. Fine, if you don't celebrate Lurlinemas…" She seemed to think for a moment, as if forgetting the reason she had come. "Oh, yes. We have a meeting tomorrow. At the same place we did last month, you remember where that was, don't you?"

Elphaba nodded. "Why the urgency? It's a little soon since our last, don't you think?"

"It is, but the Leader told me that it's important. I was told that someone had to be done away with before the year clocks out. He wants the only the best on this mission, Fae. And I know for a fact that he thinks you are one of the best."

"Then why has he never given me a chance to prove my worth? And how come you get to converse with him and I don't?"

Skyla shrugged. "You're green, I guess."

Elphaba scoffed. "That's encouraging. Isn't it a late in the century for racial persecution?"

Skyla shrugged again. "Maybe, but I don't I know if that's truly what it is. I have to go. I don't want to be here after dark," she said, eyeing the setting sun warily. "It's creepy…the murderers and rapists…"

"And hookers. Don't forget them. Welcome to the jungle, my dear Skyla," replied Elphaba, handing Skyla her cloak.

"It's at one o' clock, tomorrow morning. Play your cards right, Fae, and you'll get this. I promise you this."

"Sure," said Elphaba, skeptically. Even though her heart was thumping with anticipation of the next meeting.

This would be her chance.

**Next chapter. I _swear_ that it'll get better! **

**REVIEW. OR IT WON'T.**

**Li**


	3. These Colors Don't

The room used for the meeting place was small, overcrowded, under-lit, and smelled. However, Elphaba barely noticed any of this as she made her way through the hordes of people. She had had no idea that this many people actually belonged to the cause, but she shrugged it off. Only more to bring down the Wizard's tyranny.

"Fae! There you are!" Skyla cried, grabbing Elphaba's thin wrist.

She scowled and jerked her hand away. Touching did not go under Elphaba's list marked 'Favorites'. "Skyla, touch me and die."

Skyla only smiled. "Touchy tonight, are we?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I didn't know this many people belonged."

"Apparently so. I didn't know either, so don't worry. This must be really big, whatever it is."

"How many people is this going to take?" asked Elphaba, conspicuously hunting for more information.

Skyla shrugged. "Despite me being the Leader's messenger and what not, I know little more than you do. I'm not as trusted as you think I am."

"Of course you're not," Elphaba replied dubiously.

"Quiet!" a man called as he stepped in front of the room, lighting a second candle. He handed the candle to Skyla, who shrouded it protectively with her pale hand. The combination of the two lit candles cast eerie shadows across the old walls, giving the hint that the inhabitants were giants, rather than people. Elphaba frowned, Nessarose had been afraid of candle shadows as a child.

"Sweet rapture, it ends here tonight," he started, making Elphaba shiver. She couldn't explain why, but these meetings always gave her the creeps. "I've word that a new soul has taken work at the palace. Under the oath of the Wizard. You'll notice that I've used the word 'oath' as a double-meaning, as I feel terribly sorry for him. As I was saying, he's a threat to us and the cause, and he needs to be murdered. I don't care how, and I don't care where, just have it done before the year clocks out."

"What's his name?" called a man from the back.

The man looked a Elphaba, an evil glint in his eye. Elphaba felt her heart drop. "The new Captain of the Guard. His name is Fiyero Tiggular," he replied, his eyes never leaving Elphaba's.

Her breath caught in her throat. Her hand flew to her throat, she was choking on her own saliva! Skyla hit her on the back when she began to wildly cough and sputter. "Are you alright?"

"And Fae," the man continued, barely acknowledging her near-death experience, "I want you to be the one to do it. You've done a good job so far, you deserve this one. You've proved your worth."

Groans and sighs filled the quiet room. But Elphaba was trapped within her own existence, waiting for someone to pop out of an unlit corner and tell her that it was all a cruel joke. Yes, everything in her life was a joke. Her even existence was a joke, a mistake even.

"Me?" she managed in a scratchy, throaty voice. "You want me?" She knew that she sounded pathetic, but she was busy worrying about the sad existence of her life. It was definitely not cakes and ale.

He nodded. He then began to talk about other missions and such. But Elphaba didn't bother to stay and listen. She stood and grabbed Skyla's wrist, dragging her outside.

"Ugh! What is wrong with you, Fae?" Skyla cried in a whisper-yell when Elphaba pushed her into an alley.

"Skyla," Elphaba cried, matching tones with Skyla, "I can't do this!" She winced slightly at the word 'can't'. It was so unlike her to say 'can't' when she was talking about her self. Ever haughty and disaffected Elphaba Thropp. It seemed to eternally be her curse.

"What? I thought you wanted more than blackmail! I purposefully told the Leader to assign you to this-"

"_WHAT? _You did what? You influenced him, didn't you? I can get my own missions without your help, Skyla! Especially this one..I don't want this!" she cried, sighing and leaning against a wall.

Skyla folded her arms across her chest. "And why not, Miss Fae?"

"I…I know..knew Fiyero. I went to school with him."

"So?"

"I see I'll be getting no empathy from you," replied Skyla dryly.

"I had no idea that empathy was an emotion that affected you. I'll put on my empathy face. Now, what makes him so special that you can't assassin him? A one night stand? He works for the _Wizard_, remember?"

"That's still not very empathetic. But….I've been with this cult since I came here two and a half years ago, and he's the only one I've thought of." Elphaba averted her eyes from Skyla's. It was a strange feeling for her to be pouring her heart out.

"Oooh, it seems our egotistical has a heart after all! It's too late now, though, Fae. You can't bale out."

Elphaba stood and raised her head indignantly. "No. I don't have a heart. I don't have a soul." She pointed at her face then. "These colors don't."

"That's better," replied Skyla. "I always said that when life give you lemons-"

"Throw them back at life and tell it to make its own damn lemonade."

Skyla nodded slowly. "Right. Now that we're both on the same page, you've got to do this. You can't quit now, Fae, we need you in our group."

And even though Elphaba's heart told her not to, she nodded her head in appeasement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Are you feeling better? I noticed you choking earlier?"

"I'm fine, really. Now, about this mission-"

"Don't worry, I've a file on Tiggular right here," he said, leaning over and coming back up with a slim book. "Here," he said, handing it to her.

Elphaba took a deep breath, opening the book. The front page contained random facts about Fiyero. Elphaba felt her throat start to close up again.

"He's become quite the hero since he took the 'role'. This will not be easy. We're all counting on you, Fae."

_Oh great_, she thought, _as if killing my heartthrob wasn't bad enough_. "I know. I'll do good," she replied, her voice staying surprisingly calm.

"Good. Then you may go."

_Glad I have your permission._

Elphaba tucked the booklet into her cloak, walking out into the cool night air. "Oh, sweet Oz, what have I done?" she whispered, seemingly asking her breath clouds. No answer. "What help are you," she muttered.

Reaching her destination rather quickly, Elphaba locked her front door behind her and pulled out the dusty Grimmerie. She had almost completely forgotten about this book, like she had almost completely forgotten Shiz. But yet, it still lingered in the dark inner-depths of her complex mind.

She ran her long, green fingers over the cover, creating the form of them in the dust that had settled on the cover. She didn't know what had made her think of this book at this time, but she decided to keep it out.

The green woman sucked in another deep breath. How was she going to do this? She had less than a month to complete her duty, and she wasn't sure she could.

**Now review, before I have to beat you with a wicker chair.**


	4. Candy and Razorblades

**A/N - Sorry I've made you wait. I'm terrible, I know. It's just that I've been feeling increasingly terrible these last couple of…weeks, and so my writing (and reviewing (sorry 'bout that, I'll start again soon)) is kind of the last thing on my mind. Again, so sorry.**

She'd rather chew on razorblades than speak the words she was longing to say. This had been a mistake. Everything had been a mistake. Elphaba lodged herself in a corner in her little providence, hoping to starve herself to death. How could she of been so stupid?

She decided against her suicide notion, however, for a more plausible one. After all, if it had been someone else who had been chosen, Fiyero would be dead as fast as you could say…say candy and razorblades. The diction seemed lucid enough in Elphaba's mind. Bittersweet.

But she had no idea what she was to do. Warn Fiyero? "Oh, that's bound to be effective. I'm the Wicked Witch, how are you, Fiyero? Oh that's good - I'm great, thanks for asking. Oh, what have I been up to? I've just got to kill you, is all. You might want to run." She snorted at her own acerbity, and the way she had backed herself into a corner. Literally. There was no where to turn, and no where to hide.

So what was she to do? She _couldn't_ kill him. She wasn't really sure that she could kill anyone.

_(weakling)_

And it was times like these when Elphaba would just love to bash her subconscious over the head with a chair….even if it was right. Skyla was right, she realized. Fiyero didn't have shit on her. He had never done anything for her. There was nothing between them.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

'_So no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you tend to be…'_

'_Excuse me, there's no pretense here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow.'_

'_No you're not, or you wouldn't be so unhappy.'_

Fiyero couldn't get that day with the Lion cub

_(and elphaba)_

Out of his head. He just couldn't figure out why.

_(elphaba elphaba elphaba elphaba elphaba)_

His subconscious was screaming at him now. "Sweet Oz, shut up, will you?"

"What was that, Dearest?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all, Glinda." What could he have said to her? 'I'm just thinking of your escapee best friend. You know, Elphie? The convict?' Of course, there was no way he could bring up Elphaba in front of Glinda; it was a sensitive spot for Glinda

_(what isn't)_

And Fiyero knew that Elphaba wasn't really a convict. He had suspicions that because Glinda had blabbed this to him that he got the position of Captain of the Guard. But it didn't matter. Fiyero never felt that he could tell Glinda anything that wired him up. Sometimes he had to ask himself whether he loved her or not.

Glinda shrugged and flounced back into her closet, tossing out a plentitude of clothing. "Now, what do you think I should wear for this…ceremonialification?" She picked up two dresses off of the floor, holding them to her. "The pink one," she said, indicating the pink dress on the right, "or the pink one?" She held out the pink dress on the left, and stared down at both of them, pinching her lips into a look of confuzzlement.

"Glinda-" started Fiyero, but was cut-off by the bubbly blonde.

"No. Stare at them for a minute before you choose! This is important!"

Fiyero started at the two rinky-dink dresses with false enthusiasm. "Glinda, they both look the same."

"Nu-huh! This one's pinker."

"Oh, sweet Oz. Erm, the one on the right," he said, not wishing to argue with Glinda any longer.

"Are you sure? I mean, I really think that _this_ one is more formal. Don't you think?"

"Glinda, I don't think that the formalness of a dress is accentuated by the hotness of the pink. Really, the one on the right is fine. Really," he assured her again when she opened her mouth. "Either way, you'll look gorgeous."

"Oh, Fiyero, you're so sweet!" Glinda planted a quick kiss, gooey with lipstick, on Fiyero's face, then sashayed over to makeup drawer. "Now, about my makeup.."

"Glinda, please. You shouldn't worry about this stuff! You're beautiful! Nothing matters, it's just life!" Of course, Fiyero really never lived off of this theory, but for some odd reason, praised it. How deceptive of him.

Glinda shook her head. "No. Look, Fiyero, I've gotten a bag under my right eye. This is major!" Glinda frantically began searching for something.

Fiyero stared at her right eye with intense concentration. He saw nothing. Internally Fiyero shook his head. Glinda could stay up all night playing with her lotions and creams and the occasional syringe, and Fiyero couldn't say that he cared. It served her right if she got bags under her eyes._ Wow, I'm sadistic tonight. Maybe it has to do with all of Glinda's pinkness and all that candy she forced me to eat at lunch. Never been too tolerant towards sugar…_

"Fiyero are you alright? You spaced out."

"I'm fine. Just tired. Very tired."

"Then go to sleep," she replied, turning back to her mirror and beginning to tweeze her eyebrows. She was restless as Fiyero watched her, setting the tweezers down and picking up creams and tossing them to the side.

"I can't," replied Fiyero pointedly, nodding to the bottles that were falling to the floor.

"Oh, be quiet, Fiyero. I have to look beautiful for tomorrow."

"What is so important about tomorrow? You seem…on-edge. Cool it, Glinda. It's just-"

"Life. I know." She flushed when Fiyero bore his eyes into hers, searching for the complex answer that he knew she was harboring. After all, she wasn't all…well, he wasn't going to go there tonight. "Alright, just give me _ten_ more minutes. _Ten_. That's all I ask." She gave him puppy-dog eyes.

Fiyero held back the urge to roll his eyes and nodded. "Fine. Ten is all. I'm tired. And whatever is happening tomorrow deserves me to be as well-rested as you. Don't you agree?"

She nodded, though without lenity. Glinda was good, though Fiyero disagreed with the title 'Glinda the Good' whole-heartedly, if it made any sense. Empathy made someone good, and Glinda had none. Or, at least, not mass amounts of it.

He shook his head. "I'm changing."

Glinda didn't even attempt to acknowledge that she had heard him. Fiyero shrugged it off as another disappointment in his life. _This is no time to be feeling sorry for myself, something important is happening tomorrow! _he mocked himself internally. _Need my beauty sleep, as Glinda would so blatantly put it. _

When Fiyero was alone in the room, he found that that day kept running through his mind. Elphaba, to be specific…..Despite her greeness, and characterization to vegetable as it was so candidly put by the students of Shiz, Fiyero thought she was…well, beautiful. He found that if he repeated the thoughts in his mind over and over again, he could think them unabashedly. Maybe Elphaba was wrong about him not being shallow.

"Fiyero!"

Had it been ten minutes? Did Elphaba's name really take up that much time to say? Or rather, thought? Shrugging, Fiyero pulled a shirt over his head, no use in thinking about it. He was only wasting time by doing so. Walking back into the room he had recently started sharing with Glinda, he walked to the basin and splashed his face with cold water.

"You still lookspacey, Fiyero. You sure you're alright?" asked Glinda, either faking empathy well, or not faking it at all.

Fiyero thought a moment. Could he tell her? Should he tell her? No, he decided, sliding into the cool, awaiting sheets. He'd rather chew on razorblades than speak the words he was longing to say.

**Yea, please review, they'll make me feel better. Drat, can't threaten you with my chair this time. Both are being borrowed…..**


	5. A Melody Softly Soaring

**A/N - So here's the deal, y'all: this very well may be the last chapter for quite a while. Don't be surprised if it is. **

"So, what have you planned to out Tiggular, Fae?"

It was almost more than Elphaba could take. For days now, Skyla had been pestering Elphaba about Fiyero, despite the obvious signs that Elphaba did not want to talk about it. She sighed, impatiently. "Nothing, Skyla. Ihaven't really given it that much thought. You know about my trepidation towards this specific mission," she said, not turning to face Skyla.

It was days like these in which Skyla, unabashed, invaded the private sanctuary that was Elphaba's home. She had never been asked in, and to Elphaba's knowledge, had never been enlightened on where the green woman resided. But she didn't question the ritual, nor did she oppose it. It was a weekly routine, and since Skyla had connections in high places, Elphaba dealt with it. "Yes, I know of your trepidation. Get over it. You said yourself that you haven't seen the man in almost three years. For all you know, he could be a shallow, self-absorbed-"

"Shut up, Skyla. Really, just shut up. Yes I did say that, but it doesn't matter. I still remember him how he was back at Shiz.." Elphaba's voice trailed off then, and she seemed to go into a sort of trance. She was thinking of the day with the Lion cub.

'_So no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you tend to be..'_

"Oz to Fae!"

"Oh," Elphaba mumbled, her eyes returning to focus. She walked to the other side of the little room, in more of a nervous habit than in search of something. Somehow or other, her cat eyes caught the sight of the Grimmerie, lying in the corner where she had set it.

"What's that old book doing there?"

Elphaba had a notion that Skyla was younger than she appeared. "Is it always like you to be so intrusive? Why are you here, anyways? Anything of importance, rather than bug the eyeballs out of my head?"

Skyla shrugged and looked down at the ground. "I don't know. Just wanted to see how you were getting along - Have I ever told you that this is a bad neighborhood?"

"And..? There's more, Skyla. I'm not as daft as you think I am." Elphaba eyed Skyla expectantly.

"Oh…and there's…that. Um, there's a ceremony thing outside of the palace tomorrow. Captain of the Guard's supposed to be present. Thought it would be a perfect opportunity for you to assassinate him, Fae. You know?"

"That's it?"

Skyla looked thoughtful for a moment. "Umm…yes. I'll be taking my leave now." She grabbed her cloak, and looking tentatively out the door, bounded out the door and dashed down the street, looking all around her warily. Probably watching for rapists.

Elphaba shook her head with disgust as she watched Skyla leave. The girl was exceedingly obnoxious, and her girlish-like splendor was disturbing on a level. Probably because she reminded Elphaba of Glinda. In a way.

"Assassinate him?" Elphaba asked herself. "No," she growled at herself. Not because of the assassination concept, but because heard that talking to yourself was the first sign of craziness. But no, she couldn't assassin him. There was no way she could do that. Sitting down next to the Grimmerie, her head in her hands, Elphaba stared at it malevolently. "Stupid Grimmerie," she muttered, disgusted with herself for talking to a book.

She decided that she'd go to the ceremony. She'd stay hidden, of course. All she wanted was to see Fiyero, to see if he really had changed. In a way, she hoped he had, because it would make her job much easier.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Her feet, light, and quick, and barely touching the remnants of the morning dew that was on the grass, Elphaba headed towards a tree, her hood low over her emerald face. She grabbed at a low branch, glad she had worn gloves when her sleeve fell, revealing the whole of arm. She swung herself onto the branch and climbed to the top of the tree. Perched precariously at the canopy, she could see all of the going-ons that the ceremony provided.

A large banner hung across a podium, "Obviously, some congratulations are in order," said Elphaba to herself, dryly. She had to admit, though, that she was curious about the occasion.

"Everyday more wicked! Everyday, the terror grows! All of Oz is on alert! That's the way with Wicked - Spreading fear where e'er she goes. Seeking out new victims she can hurt!"

Elphaba's head snapped up so fast she heard her neck pop. This 'ceremony' was…was a press conference! And, moreover, a press conference about her! Elphaba seethed in her tree. Skyla had been right after all. This had probably been arranged by Fiyero, Captain of the Guard…Elphaba felt mocked.

Getting ready to jump from her spot while all of Oz's attention was focused on the podium, Elphaba heard Glinda start to speak:

"Fellow Ozians, as terrifying as terror is, let us put aside our panic for this one day…and celebrate!"

Elphaba froze for a moment. Was it possible, that over the years, Glinda had succumbed to the peer pressure to hate her best friend? That did seem like Glinda, but Elphaba felt slightly put down either way. It was then that she noticed Fiyero standing next to Glinda, looking slightly dazed, as if he had just woken up. Elphaba couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of him for some reason. She sat back into the trunk of the tree, her brown eyes locked on his every slight motion.

"Do you hear that water will melt her? People are so empty-headed, they'll believe anything!"

All at once her heart melted. Just hearing him stick up for her made her breath catch in her throat. Maybe he wasn't so bad..? Oh, sweet Oz, things just kept getting harder for her.

"For all this joy, we know who we've got to thank: Thank Goodness! That means the Wizard, Glinda-"

"And fiancé!"

Fiancé. Of course, Fiyero and Glinda had been courting each other since Shiz, they had been bound to get married. They were both perfect. They deserved each other. Elphaba sighed and leaned back. She wished she had never come. Gazing out onto the palace grounds, the green woman began to softly sing: "There's a girl I know, he loves her so…I'm not that girl." Quickly, without waiting for the Ozians to dissipate, Elphaba jumped from the tree and walked quickly back to the slums.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Do you hear that - water will melt her! People are so empty-headed, they'll believe anything!" Without waiting for Glinda to respond, Fiyero ran off. He didn't even hear her call after him. He was pretty much fed up with Glinda. He knew know that he didn't love her. Not like that. And now he knew that Glinda knew. Otherwise, would she of planned a whole secret engagement party? He didn't think so. It was stated, not asked, this engagement.

Running across the grounds, he could've sworn that he heard singing, but looking around, he saw no one. But someone was around, either that or he was going crazy. The song that was being sung seemed oddly familiar, although he couldn't figure why.

_(the day with elphaba and the lion cub)_

And again it seemed that his subconscious was the winner in a battle of remembrance. It was true that he had heard Elphaba singing that day. He had tried to ignore it, but he knew what she was singing about, and he had to admit, grudgingly, that he shared the feeling with the green girl.

He looked around, longing to see that soft emerald skin that for so long, he had longed to touch, and that perfect ebony silk that he had longed to run his fingers through. But she was no where to be seen. He felt oddly comforted by her presence, and he knew she was close. An ample came up then, bringing the song closer to him. A melody…a melody softly soaring through his atmosphere.


	6. Kill or be Killed

**Disclaimer: Es ist nicht meine. Het is neit mijn. And yea, those are the only languages I know...**

From the celebration, Elphaba headed back towards her little flat. She wasn't exactly looking forward to arriving, however; after all that she had just seen, she figured that being alone would only deepen the pit in her heart. The extent of her loneliness hadn't been made apparent until today, it seemed.

Elphaba was half-wondering, and even half-hoping that Skyla would have invaded her place while she had been absent. No such luck. Don't hope, Elphaba. People'll only let you down, she scolded herself as she let herself in. Lonely. Just as she had left it.

At least, that's how it appeared with the shades drawn. Pulling them back, Elphaba saw Rivka step out of the musty darkness. Elphaba did all she could to keep her face blank. She jumped a little -just a little- though, she admitted.

"Don't look so surprised to see me, Fae," came Rivka's shy, soft, teasing voice. Even though Elphaba had only heard her speak on rare occasion, she knew enough to know that Rivka's voice did not fit in personality with her body.

"I knew that you'd be here," she replied, trying to appear unfazed. Of course, though, it wasn't working. Rivka only came to visit Elphaba when there was something rather important to be discussed. Usually, its importance made Elphaba shudder.

"Of course you did. Are you going to offer me a seat?"

The green girl sighed and rolled her eyes, but offered the other girl a chair. "I don't see the need for formalities. You're going to blow me away with some big, philosophical news that I can't possibly comprehend. Am I right?"

"I suppose you are," replied Rivka nonchalantly, leaning back into her chair. Elphaba winced as she heard the threads beginning to tear away.

"Well," said Elphaba after a moment of silence, "go on."

"You know that Lurlinemas is in a week, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, thank you very much. But you know that I'm an atheist. I'm not a pseudo-atheist, either; I don't celebrate. _At all_."

Rivka shrugged. "I was just -"

"Don't. Don't procrastinate. Just say what you came here to say what you came here to say and leave."

"Why such hospitality, Fae?" inquired Rivka, more in teasing Elphaba than offended.

Elphaba replied by giving Rivka a hateful glare. The short brunette only beamed. Which only made Elphaba more mad.

"Fine. Well, you know that the New Years comes right after Lurlinemas, don't you? Your atheism doesn't prevent you from knowing that, does it?" Rivka didn't wait for Elphaba to reply, but went on. "Hurry up with this, Fae. You can't wait any longer. Don't dawdle on an old one-night stand."

"It wasn't a one-night stand," muttered Elphaba, starting to really seethe.

Rivka waved her off. "Whatever it was - you have to just get it over with. Otherwise…" Rivka stopped here, seemingly unable to go on.

"Otherwise..what?"

The brunette shook her head and looked away. "What I was going to say seems a little ineffectual now that I'm sitting here before you. Oh, damn this to hell. I'm just going to come right out and say. Please excuse my bluntness, though - Fae, if the year is over, even by a day, and Tiggular isn't dead, you _will_ be. The stalling in a cessation of a mission…they'll think that you're in espionage. For the Wizard."

Elphaba's mouth fell open. "I'm no spy!"

Rivka only shrugged. "Well, it doesn't really matter now, does it? If you screw up, they'll lynch you."

Elphaba's jaw clenched. She hadn't been listening when Rivka had told her that she'd be dead. "What?" Maybe she had heard wrong; maybe her mind was playing tricks on her again; maybe she really _was _going crazy.

"Yes, dearie, they'll kill you. It's unfortunate, but these things will happen."

"I didn't sign up for this sort of thing! I'm not obligated to do this," she cried, but Elphaba still fell to her knees, seemingly weighted down by the suffering that she seemed to carry around by her 'black hole' of a heart.

"Don't have a breakdown, now," said Rivka sarcastically.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I seldom fall to pieces anymore?"

"I didn't know that you ever did. You seem so…so..strong." Rivka noticed how odd and foreign the words sounded coming out of her mouth, because she stood up. "I have to go."

"Glad to have your company, Rivka. Come back anytime you wish," Elphaba said, dryly and still in shock. She watched without interest as Rivka walked towards the door.

The small girl grinned toothily before opening the door. "It's kill or be killed in this…jungle," she stated as she swung the door back.

Elphaba managed to get back to her feet. "..And we obviously love the punning of where I live." She frowned then, her green lips forming a perfect arch over her sharp chin. "I don't know too much about wisdom without being jaded. So please, for your sake, don't waste your words on my pathetic being."

Rivka appeared to think for a moment, then said, "War is the science of destruction. I can tell by your eyes that this is war to you. What'll you do now, Fae? A few words of wisdom can't hurt you, can they?" Without another word, the thin brunette had walked out the door and was pushing herself through the crowded Emerald City streets.

Elphaba shut the door and leaned against it. "Kill or be killed." She nervously cracked her knuckles. How would she be able to do either?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Alright," stated Skyla two days later, "I've got the best plan. EVER!"

"If it involves killing Fiyero, it sucks."

"Oh, Fae! Stop being so depressed - or, go slit your wrists with that knife over there. Put yourself out of your misery."

Elphaba didn't move.

"That's what I thought."

The green girl glared at Skyla. "You mock my pain."

"Yes, and I will begin to salt your wounds if you don't _shut up_."

"Fine." Elphaba leaned back into the wall and closed her eyes, pricking her ears in a way. "Tell me your fantabulous plan."

"Well, it's only mediocre compared to the real extent of my genius-"

Elphaba scoffed.

Skyla glared at her. "_Anyways_ - I think that you should go to the palace. Talk to the Wizard. Cause a commotion. Do what comes natural."

"Gee, thanks."

"Welcome. If you screw up majorly, the Gale Force is bound to come rushing to aid the Wiz. Accompanied by:" She stopped, waiting for Elphaba to finish for her.

"Accompanied by Fiyero." She gulped.

"Get him alone. Then," she slid her finger over throat, making her eyes bulge in mock horror, "slit his throat!"

Elphaba winced. "Do you know how vague and disturbing your plan is, Skyla?"

"Quite? Just fill in the blank spots. You've got imagination."

Elphaba banged her head against the wall, wincing again. "Shouldn't your 'genius' already done that for me?"

"Shut up. I just came up with it a minute ago."

"Assuming that your genius doesn't exist-"

"Look - I'm just trying to help." Skyla began her routine of pouting.

"Stop. _Stop_. I know you're trying to help…but if-"

Skyla put her hand up. "I don't want to hear it. Not now. Later."

"Like, when he's dead?"

"So you're going to do it then?"

Elphaba averted her eyes for a moment. This required major thought on her part. Finally, relenting, she sighed. "Yes."

Skyla exploded into a ball of pent-up excitement. "Yes! So you've got a brain in your thick skull after all!"

Elphaba let out a slight snort, pathetically attempting to match Skyla's enthusiasm. _Forget regret. Life's overrated anyway._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

On the next overcast day, three days after Elphaba had met with Skyla, she fished out her nearly (but not really) forgotten broom out of her nearly useless closet in her flat.

Elphaba couldn't help but stare at it for the longest time. Remembering the tension and thrill that had come with the broom that last time, she wondered what would come this time: Liberation and an attempted suicide? Sweet revelation? Or something else? Elphaba decided that she didn't care. Come what may.

All she had to do now was figure out how she was going to do this: get into the Wizard's office, that is. Elphaba looked down when her fingers started to complain from her deathgrip. The Broom. Duh. She smiled then, her white pearls of teeth making a stunning contrast with her emerald skin and raven hair. She _was _beautiful. She had just never seen it. Scare them, she thought. Even if it's just a little.

It was only dusk, but the sky was darker than the usual purples and yellows. The streets weren't completely empty, nor were the as full as they usually were for the week of Lurline. Perfect.

As suavely as a tigress hunting her prey in the Thousand Year Grasslands, Elphaba climbed to the roof of her flat. She smiled down at the people in the streets; to them she must've looked like a suicidal maniac.

Not knowing whether or not that the Broom was still enchanted from last time, Elphaba softly said the words - for luck. Patting her cloak to make sure that the Grimmerie was still where she had put it. It was. Taking a deep breath of cool air, Elphaba swung her leg over the handle and pushed off the roof into the air.

The Broom performed a drop off the roof, then rose into the air. This being only her second time in flight, Elphaba had no sense of steering. So, instead she closed her eyes and let her broom do all of the work. It seemed experienced enough.

The exhilaration of flight was more than Elphaba could've ever imagined. Her entire…being was sent flying headfirst into a tunnel of grandeur, of which she could not tell up from down. For a moment, in her excitement, Elphaba almost forgot where she was headed, and why.

For the first time since she could remember, something about her felt beautiful. Oh so beautiful.


	7. Follow If You Lead

**Gabriella23: Where's that review that I 'shurley' deserve, huh? Darling, keep it up. Hatemail makes me happy. **

Being able to enter the palace without being noticed was scary enough to Elphaba. Moreover, the Wiz didn't seem at all surprised to see her; Actually, she thought he looked kind of glad. She chose to ignore this 'bizarre' notion.

"I knew you'd be back," he said, fingering the handle of her broom. Elphaba wondered if he recognized it. "You must be lonely, all alone like myself."

The green girl narrowed her eyes. "You don't know me. How could you possibly know what I think and feel? Or are you just assuming?"

The Wizard's face flushed slightly. "We all need some form of company. Don't you think so, Elphaba?"

"Wow! And just when I'd thought you'd forgotten my name.." Elphaba was embarrassed, though. She had been to almost forget her name aside from Fae.

"Are people capable of changing, Elphaba?" he asked, pleading now."

"No. We're just going to end up screwing up our children. I'm glad you never had any," she added dryly.

"I never meant to hurt you, Elphaba. You know, sometimes you get so caught up in your work that-"

"I don't want your excuses, Sir, Wizard, Majesty - whatever the hell you want me to call you- You _did_ hurt me. There was a time - when I was still young and clueless, mind you- when I believed in you like no one else could. I can't say how much you let me down," she said, staring straight into the Wizard's eyes.

He looked away. Maybe he felt remorseful for all of the shit that he had put her through. She doubted it, though. "And what's more-"

"Stop. I don't need you to make me feel any worse. I've already been thought enough of the suffering to last a lifetime."

Elphaba snorted. "You have no idea."

The Wizard put his hand on Elphaba's back and steered her toward the window overlooking the palace's courtyards. "See, the truth, dearie, is that I'm not truly a Wizard. I'm only a mediocrity compared to a _real _Wizard." He sighed and into Elphaba's eyes.

"Compared to duckshit, you're a mediocrity."

He laughed then and sadly said, "Damn straight. I didn't ask for any of this." He nodded across the palace grounds."

"Well, I'm sorry. Is there any purpose for telling me this?"

"Yes, I suppose. Come, be…wonderful with me!" he suddenly cried, grabbing Elphaba's hand.

A year ago, she would've treasured him touching her. Now, she only resented it; Elphaba roughly pulled her hand away. "What happened to you being mediocre?"

"I'm getting along in my years, I need some help-"

"Forget it. I will not pull a 'you' and like to an entire county. I'm not _that _deceitful."

"Sure you are. It's the human nature to lie!"

"Of course it is," Elphaba said doubtfully.

"Besides," he said, continuing with a cunning look on his face, "I can just picture: a celebration throughout Oz that's all to do with you! Not being able to forgive can tear you apart, my dear Elphaba." He smiled.

Elphaba could only stare at him, unsure of what to do. _Unbelievable. He thinks he can win my trust by bribing me with power and a seat on the throne. _"It does sound wonderful," she relented.

"Trust me, it's fun!" he cried, somewhat excited at the prospect of a friend.

Elphaba smiled, forgetting why she was there. "All right. I'll accept your proposal - on one condition."

"Name your price."

"You set those monkeys free."

The Wizard's smile only grew. "Wonderful."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The Wizard led Elphaba to the monkeys, where their cages were covered by white sheets. Elphaba frowned. "Animals aren't meant to be in cages. Poor things, they're probably terrified."

"We never hear a sound from them, actually."

She pulled the sheet off. "Well, that's just a sign that they're dying." Elphaba put one of her then emerald fingers between the cage bars and scratched a forlorn-looking monkey under the chin. "Don't _you_ need sunlight?" she pointedly asked the Wizard.

"Well, actually-"

"Don't finish that. You're probably agoraphobic anyway." Elphaba opened the first cage. "Go on, fly! You're free!"

The monkeys only stared at Elphaba, their eyes glazed over. They'd forgotten how to fly, she realized. When the Wizard stepped up to Elphaba, though, they began to flap their wings desperately. Elphaba only glared at him.

"Go on," she said, "you get those cages over there, and I'll get this one." She pointed at a rather large cage.

"No! Not that one!" The Wizard cried, trying to grab the green girl before she could pull the sheet off.

"Oh sweet Oz," she muttered, her eyes fixed on the cage. "Dr. Dillamond! It's me, Elphaba!" The Goat only stared at he boredly, lazily chewing his cud.

"What have you done?" she asked, pressing herself up against her mentor's cage. The goat only tried to bite at her sleeve.

"Elphaba, please understand! We couldn't keep letting him speak out!"

"Then put him into exile! He would've rather had that than this; what he dreaded most: a life in a cage! No. We are nothing alike. I can't do this. Maybe it's the human nature to be deceitful. But in that case, I'm not human."

Elphaba turned around, looking for a way out. _Cause a commotion. _Grabbing her broom, she forced its handle through the window. "I'll be sure that someone, through the grape-vine, will hear about this." Elphaba thought that it was a mediocre threat, but it would have to do.

The Wizard gulped, and Elphaba waited for his move. He ran to the door and yelled something down the hallway. She couldn't make it out.

He turned back to Elphaba, who, coincidentally, had not moved from her spot. She smirked. The Wizard only looked confused.

The pounding of footsteps sent Elphaba's attentions towards the door. It opened, and just as Skyla had said, a small portion of the Gale Force walked through. "Wow," she muttered, a little surprised. Skyla might've had a genius after all.

Fiyero. It was kind of nice to see him standing before her. A little scary, too, seeing as he was holding a gun…. "Fiyero," she said quietly.

"Be quiet, Witch," he growled at her.

Elphaba's head popped up. So he had changed. Right? Or was he just playing along? She wasn't sure which to hope for. Neither, maybe.

"Go get some water," Fiyero told the Forcers without taking his eyes off of Elphaba. "As much as you can carry."

"I thought that I could handle her, but she's so unruly-"

"Shut up. Or do you want me to have to explain to everyone how the Wizard was accidentally shot?"

"Oh!" The Wizard ducked behind his head.

"Fiyero, dearest!" Glinda came through the door, obviously looking for Fiyero. "Elphaba! Oh dear, my darling, you have to get out of here. The Forcers-"

"Go, Elphie," said Fiyero, his sapphire eyes still in a battle with hers. He was trying to memorize each inch of her jade body now that they were together.

"I'd thought that you'd changed," Elphaba whispered without moving.

"I…I have changed." He took a step closer to her.

"Fiyero, darling, what are you doing?" Glinda's eyes darted back-and-forth between Elphaba and Fiyero.

Fiyero's eyes finally moved away from Elphaba's, then closed, as if in thought. Then he took Elphaba's hand. "I'm going with her," he stated firmly.

"Fiyero - no." Skyla's plan was working far too well. Elphaba didn't want to get Fiyero alone. She didn't think that she could be trusted.

"So, has it been like this the entire time? I thought that you had been having an affair, but to think-"

"Glinda, no. It wasn't like that," started Elphaba.

"Actually, it was. But it wasn't." Fiyero shook his head, slightly confused. "Come on, Elphie, before they come back," he said, gently touching her arm.

Elphaba nodded, following him out of a door. She didn't know where it led, but he obviously did.

Elphaba squinted when she followed Fiyero outside. The moon was exceedingly bright tonight. Looking up, the stars all swirled around her. A full moon, too. That's when all the murders and crazy people came out. She shivered a little bit.

"Cold?" came Fiyero's warm voice. Elphaba realized that he was holding her hand.

"No, I'm good."

"No, you're not. You're freezing." Fiyero took his jacket off and draped it over Elphaba's shoulders.

"Am I? I must look a sight right now."

"You are. And since when do you care what you look like?" he asked, his eyes bore into Elphaba's intensely. She had to keep herself from shivering again. Taking her hand again, he led her through a maze of hedges and fountains. "Come, we should get out of the courtyards. We'll be caught for sure."

"Why did you come with me, Fiyero? Surely I'm a big girl; I've run before and gotten away. Surely I could've done it again."

Fiyero shrugged. "Why take chances?"

"Oh, of course. But really. You haven't seen me in nearly three years. How do you know what I've become? I could be an assassin for all you know."

Fiyero chuckled a little. "You were always intense, Elphie, but never that intense."

"Uh-huh."

They walked in silence for a while. Elphaba wasn't even sure where they were going, but she trusted Fiyero to lead her to…safety.

Elphaba turned to look at Fiyero in the moonlight, his handsome profile illuminated. She could see that he was biting his lip a little, and she playfully hit him on the shoulder. His eyes flicked up. "Don't bite your lip, you'll bleed."

He smiled. "I doubt that. My teeth aren't that sharp."

"Whatever." She smiled.

"Why don't you smile more often, Elphie?"

"Because, smiling signals happiness. And saying that I'm happy would be deceptive."

"You're not happy? You could be, Elphie."

"No I couldn't," she blatantly replied.

"Yes, you could," he pressed.

"Are you trying to repress me, Fiyero?"

He smiled again. "No. I'm just trying to make you smile. Even if it's fake."

"Well, at least someone wishes me well," she said frowning.

Fiyero frowned as well. "I wish you more than well, Elphaba."

Before Elphaba knew what was happening, Fiyero had his arms around her, and was gently pressing his lips against hers. Elphaba's eyes fluttered wildly, then closed as she put her arms around his neck.

After too long, he had pulled away. Elphaba found herself slightly disappointed; she had wanted the kiss to last and last.

Fiyero grinned. "I've waited to do that for too long."

Elphaba blinked, unable to conjure up words.

Fiyero chuckled. "Come on, Elphie. It's getting colder, and there's something that I want to show you." Lacing his fingers with hers, he led her into the forest that was imposing itself among them. Fiyero stopped and turned to Elphaba. "Do you trust me, Elphaba? Tell me honestly.

Elphaba grinned. "I will follow if you lead."


	8. Nobody Dances Anymore

**A/N - Fluff. What we all like :). Really, I'm sorry that it took a week to post this, I swear that I lost track of the time. But now I'm sick, so I can write. Everything works out, 'eh?**

**A/N - My sincere apologies - the site deleted my chapter o.O**

Elphaba couldn't see worth a whit in the darkness that the forest had enveloped her in. She held onto Fiyero's hand all the tighter. The eerie sounds of branches cracking beneath their feet, and the mysterious way that the crickets sang their night song, made Elphaba feel….well, _alive_. There was something in the air tonight, she thought.

"Fiyero, where are we going?" Elphaba asked, not really caring either way. As long as she was with him.

He turned and smiled at her. "Would you know if I told you?"

"Maybe. You don't know what I've been up to for the past three years. Must I remind you?"

Fiyero gave her a quizzical look. "What _have _you been doing these past years, Elphie. You've barely said anything about yourself."

"We've barely said anything since…" Elphaba motioned behind her.

"That's beside the point."

"My dear Fiyero, you will learn enough about me in due time. But for now, keep your eyes on the path so we don't end up in a puddle of mud."

"Mud? I see no mud. I don't even think that it's rained this month. Why are you so eager to change the subject, Elphie?"

"Because, my current lifestyle is something I'd rather not discuss." She winced. "It's not all that pleasant." Elphaba could see the yearning for the knowledge of her life in Fiyero's eyes. She looked away, not being able to stand his pleading look. It was disconcerting. "Oh stop it, Yero."

"Yero? Since when do you call me Yero?"

"Sorry. It slipped out."

"Don't apologize, I kind of like it actually. Fiyero is so…formal?"

"You're a Prince, you're supposed to be formal."

"Says who?"

"Says the all of society!"

"Elphaba, since when do you listen to society?"

"Never-"

"My point exactly." Fiyero had won.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You're so cliché."

Fiyero didn't respond. Instead, he put his hand on Elphaba's back and pushed her between two trees. "Through here. It shouldn't be much further, if I remember correctly."

"And how accurate is your memory, Sir Prince Fiyero?"

"Oh, stop. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were stalling."

In all truth, Elphaba was stalling. She was nervous about being alone with Fiyero. Her hand flew to her cloak pocket, longing for the knife to be gone from existence. She emitted a little whimper as her finger danced along the sharp tip. Peering out the side of her eye, she saw that Fiyero was looking to the right. So quickly, as not to miss her chance, Elphaba swiftly tossed the knife to the side. She was glad to be rid of it.

"You alright?" came Fiyero's gentle voice from the dark.

"Stop worrying about me, Yero."

_(your hero)_

"My hero," she added softly.

Her intuition told her that Fiyero had heard her. And usually the one to keep her feelings bottled up inside until they exploded, she wasn't sorry. She felt herself being lifted onto a pedestal, where she felt safe. If this was what…._love_ did to people, she liked it immensely.

"Here. Turn right here," said Fiyero, motioning to a small gap between two trees. "It's not much, really, but I thought it'd be the best place for us to hide out."

"You know, Yero, you don't have to stay with me. You didn't even have to run off with me. You can go back, now, and no one will question your motives. Tell them I died…Tell them you _killed _me. I _won't_ be responsible for your demise."

"They will question me. I'm a criminal in their eyes, Elphaba. Don't you see? I can't go back. Not that I'd want to," he muttered under his breath. "Being Captain of the Guard may be a coveted job, but it's not a good place to work. The stories they tell…"

"Stories?" Elphaba prompted, hoping for some slime on the Gale Force. It was, after all, her job - and she was going to stay as true to it as possible, even though she had already failed.

Fiyero shook his head. "Vulgar, really. I don't want to speak of their ludicrous jokes and indecent stories. It's too disturbing. Reminds of that simpleton I used to work for, and all the of the years I had to work as his ass-licker," Fiyero said angrily.

"Why _did_ you decide to work there in the first place?" asked Elphaba softly.

Fiyero smiled at her dubiously. "I'm not going to be overmodest and lie, Elphaba. I did it so I could find you."

"I say farce," replied Elphaba. She found it difficult to believe that anyone could care for her.

"Say what you want, but it's true. Every single word of it. You think I am so cruel as to mock the face of enigma?"

"Dear Yero, I am not enigma's epitome. You poor naïve boy." Elphaba shook her head in mock commiseration.

"Here we are," said Fiyero, choosing to ignore Elphaba's last statement.

"A clearing?"

Fiyero shrugged. "Tell me, would you rather be back in the woods, or in a clearing? Besides, it's beautiful here in the morning."

"Is it? Well, the beauty of your aurora will be ruined by a certain green-skinned girl. So enjoy it while you can."

"Again with the negativity," said Fiyero, sitting down on a log on the edge of the clearing.

As hard as Elphaba tried, she couldn't pull her eyes away Fiyero's. She felt über uncomfortable with his eyes watching her every move. But she liked it, too.

"Can't you tell me something? I've been deprived of all useful knowledge for years now," said Fiyero after a moment of silence. Elphaba could tell he was becoming desperate.

"What happened to Mr. Dancing Through Life? Wasn't that your philosophy?" asked Elphaba, not feigning curiosity.

Fiyero sighed. "Nobody dances anymore. That was a childish thing, when we still thought that the world was still smiles and rainbows. Nobody dances anymore, nobody takes chances anymore. And you were right, Elphaba; I was never as shallow as I pretended to be. I guess this sort of proves it. I never lived by 'Dancing Through Life', but it was easier to pretend to than to find something you actually believe in….So, tell me. Anything, anything at all."

"Fine. You want to know about my life? I'll give you an outline then - Earthquakes and sharks to start us off. If Chupacabras aren't enough, black widow spiders and killer bees. There's no shade and no trees. Heat, polluted air, and there are traffic jams beyond compare. Good enough for you?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Chupacabra? Elphaba, where did you _live_?"

"You call it living? Oh, I knew that there was a word for it. I _lived _in the slums, in the downtown area of the City. It was the farthest thing I could get from the palace, which is how I needed it."

"_Slums?" _

"Oh, Yero, don't look so surprised. I was never extravagantly rich or anything. After this deadbeat ran from Shiz, I realized I had left everything back there. Running had been a preconceived notion, Fiyero. I had no choice."

"I know, Glinda told me all about what happened. Which is, I guess, the reason I got this job in the first place. Of course, Horrible Morrible and Sir Sleazeball had no idea that I wasn't the naïve boy that _everyone_ thinks I am," he said, smiling pointedly at Elphaba.

"Sorry about that," she answered meekly.

"Don't be." He stared into Elphaba's eyes, trying to see into her enigmatic mind. He wanted to know her every feeling, her every thought. He had never met anyone so…Dare he say it? Yes. Beautiful. He had never met anyone so beautiful. He leaned forward a little, trying to telepathically ask her if he could _touch_ her.

Something told him yes. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her headlong into a passionate kiss.

Elphaba found her body naturally reacting to his touch - a surprising feat for someone who had been told her whole life that she was a hermaphrodite.

She gently pulled away, so as not to make him feel rejected. "Why?" she asked, feeling herself on the brink of tears.

Fiyero furrowed his brow and gently wiped away her tears with his finger. "Why what?"

Elphaba gave a small laugh while she wept. "You seem so sincere. I can hardly stand it." She looked at him then. "I don't like to have things held up before me that I can't have, Fiyero."

Fiyero shook his head and kissed her hands. Intertwining his fingers with hers, he pulled her into his chest. Holding her, he said, "Elphaba, I'm not playing with you. Please believe that." When she didn't say anything, he pulled her face up gently. "Please."

Elphaba swallowed and nodded, wiping her tearstained face. "I feel so vulnerable right here, before you, _crying_. I don't ever cry, Yero." She laughed again. "Look what you've done to me."

Fiyero smiled and pulled her close again. "I'm terrible sorry, Miss Elphaba. Can you ever forgive me?"

She wrapped her arms around Fiyero's neck. "I'll try."

Kissing her again, both Elphaba and Fiyero were overwhelmed by their strong feelings for one another. "I don't think there's been a day when I haven't thought of our 'escapade' with the Lion cub," he told her, breathless.

"I've tried to forget it, telling myself I'd never see you again, but it never worked. I thought about you everyday." Elphaba blushed. "Forgive me, I don't usually tell people my feelings…"

Fiyero put a finger to her lips. "Shh. Don't say anything." He leaned back against a tree, still holding Elphaba. She closed her eyes, and Fiyero saw her take in a heavy breath. Or was it a sigh of relief? He didn't know. Deciding that he didn't care, he kissed Elphaba's ebony hair and closed his own eyes.


	9. Oddly Progressive

_**A/N** - And so I've extended the 'As Long As You're Mine' scene. Duh. You must've seen that coming. Or not. You probably forgot what I wrote it's been so long. Anyway, It's pretty much plotless, really. But don't rush me, I know you want **Fiyeraba** as much as I do. There'll be some form of plot...soon.Oh yea, danke sehr to **Yero My Hero** for letting me use her 'retrospection is my friend' dealio(and you say you can't write dialogue, psh).And, lastly,Wicked is owned by not I._

The morning sunshine splayed over the treetops, warming the earth and the two young lovers that were lying in the clearing. The bright colors of the early-morning aurora penetrated Elphaba's dark clothing and heated her to a form of groggy awakeness. She stood, giving no second thought as to where she was. In her heart, she knew.

Elphaba resisted her heart-tingling urge to press her palm into Fiyero's diamonded fingers to wake him. Last night his eyes had awakened something inside of her. As she thought of the night before, she felt her heart bloom in her chest. She couldn't resist smiling.

As she stretched her long legs and arms, Elphaba realized how much she needed someone to talk to. Since she had left Shiz, Elphaba had buried herself in her radicalism, hiding herself from the outside world and the pain that it brought with it. Looking over at Fiyero's form, Elphaba saw that he needed the same thing as she did: Each other.

"Elphaba?"

Fiyero's voice snapped Elphaba out of her reverie. "I'm here," she said softly. Almost afraid to bring her voice above a whisper, terrified that she would reveal an unElphaba-like emotion in it if it was too loud. She turned to face him, attempting to keep her face blank.

"Morning," he said softly, coming to stand next to her.

"And so it is," she answered, putting her face down to watch as the dry grass blew and snapped in the cool winter breeze. Elphaba realized she was stilling wearing Fiyero's coat, and wrapped it tighter around her body - not of being cold, but longing for it to be close to her.

"What are you doing? You look even more thoughtful than normal."

Elphaba looked at him, and smiled lightly. "Tell me, dear Fiyero, what is normal in your perspective? And if you must know, I was thinking…about my life and what it's become."

"Shiz?"

She smiled again. "A little. Retrospection is my friend."

"Chupacabras, too. Am I right?" Fiyero asked, smiling warmly. He then took her hand and gently played with her fingers. Elphaba watched him a moment before answering.

"No. I long for nothing more than to never go back there ever. I had thought that what I had situated myself with was good - _amazing_, even. But, Fiyero, if you ever knew.." Elphaba gently pulled her fingers away, feeling guilty for enjoying something so…so, _restricted_, so off-limits to her.

He pulled her close again. "Tell me."

Elphaba pushed him away. "No. I can't. I shouldn't be here. I've screwed up my life already, I don't want to do the same to yours, Fiyero. I'm good for one night of comfort, because I've suffered-"

"Elphaba, stop! What's got into you?" Fiyero cried, grabbing her shoulders. "What's so bad that you have to go off the handle and weird out on me?" His azure eyes stared passionately into her hazel ones.

"You can't know. You can _never_ know." With that, Elphaba, on impulse, pressed her lips against his - repeating over and over in her head that what she was doing was the right thing.

Fiyero was surprised by Elphaba's actions. He had never thought her to be one to act on impulse. Fiyero had always seen her as self-controlled. But, at this moment in time, he decided he didn't care. He was slowly -well, not slowly- falling in love with Elphaba. Fiyero was falling head over heels.

"Elphaba," he said, pulling away breathlessly.

"No. Don't say anything, please," she said. "I want to know how it feels to be useful and pertinent and have common sense. Let me in, let me in to the club, because I want to belong. I need to get strong, and if memory serves, I'm addicted to words and they're useless." She shook her head vigorously, adding the last part almost forcefully.

Since when had Elphaba been the one to look at retrospection so vehemently? Fiyero had a notion that she was torturing herself, telling herself that there was something wrong with her. He had never seen her as one to want to fit in with the rest of the conformists, never to be the one to be the one to feel stupid. "No, Elphaba. Don't do this to yourself. You've _never _cared what people thought of you. Why the sudden change of heart?" he asked, tightening his grip on her shoulders.

"Never, huh, Fiyero? We all have some yearning to be understood, to be liked, to be _known_. I'm not excluded, as much as I wish I could be. Fate is cruel, Fiyero, I need things just as much as you do. I just avert showing it as much as most people. That's the way I was raised - to never care, to never show emotion. I was my father's _pawn_."

_(the night at the ozdust)_

Was that why Elphaba had shown up? The need for something more than books and class?

"Elphaba-"

"Stop. Just, stop. I can see in your eyes that you're slowly figuring me out. Unnerving it may be, yet calming at the same time," she said, oddly progressive. She seemed to notice it, and put her head down. "You should go, Fiyero."

"Now? No. I'm not leaving you, Elphaba. You're already in enough trouble if I do say so myself, and I…._can't_ leave you."

Elphaba smiled sadly. "You have to, Yero my hero. I, ever the Pinker, have gotten myself into quite a predicament. You're not safe with me. I can defend myself."

"Tell me. I can help. I've been trained."

Elphaba laughed forcefully. "You, Fiyero, cannot help."

"And may I ask why not, Miss Elphaba?" he asked.

"Oh, ugh. Not that 'Miss Elphaba' stuff again. You can't help, Fiyero, because you are the root cause of this. Of _everything_."

Fiyero was confused, and he made no move to hide it. "I'm the root cause? How so? I don't get you, Elphaba."

She laughed again. "You're the only one."

"You know that I didn't mean it that way, Elphie."

"I know you didn't. I just couldn't resist taking advantage of that - a fresh pun wafting through the air."

"A new form of self-degrading if you ask me," replied Fiyero dryly.

"That it may be. Yes, Yero, you are the root cause." Elphaba took a deep breath before she continued. Maybe it was selfish of Elphaba to lay her burdens on Fiyero's back…but he seemed so understanding. Elphaba just knew he was acting, though. Wasn't he? "Suffering. Tell me what it means to you."

"Suffering? I guess it implies..pain? I don't know. Elphaba, should I have studied for this?"

"No," replied Elphaba, restraining herself from dashing through the woods and running clear out of Oz. "Have you ever seen -or heard- of any terrorist cells within the Emerald City gates?" she asked, gulping.

"Terrorist cells? Elphaba, what have you done?" Fiyero asked, suddenly even more so fearful for her safety.

"What have I done?" she cried. "Fiyero, I was ordered to _kill _you." She clapped her hand over her mouth, not meaning to be so forward. Elphaba looked away and let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" he whispered back. "You didn't try - or did you?"

"No, I didn't. I thought about it, though, which is just as bad. My suspicions have just been confirmed."

"Suspicions?"

"Yes. I've always believed that I'm a terrible person. Now I know for sure," she said, without emotion.

"You're not terrible." Fiyero ran his hands down the length of Elphaba's arms and intertwined his fingers with hers. "You're anything but." He planted a firm kiss on her waiting lips, pressing harder as his passion and need grew.

Galinda, or Glinda, or whatever her name was these days was nothing compared to Elphaba. And he told her so.

She gently ran her grass green hand over the side of his face, longingly, _lovingly. "_No. I am nothing compared to Miss Galindy," she said, though fondly. "Because it is such that she _exists_."

"Oh, and you don't?" he asked, gently running his fingers through her hair.

"Nope. I have no soul." She smiled, as if proud. Though, again, Fiyero had a notion that she was pretending.

"Why are you smiling? Elphie, deceptive?"

"It's in the human nature," she said, quoting the Wizard's words of adeu. "So I'm already dead on the inside, but I can still pretend with my memories and photographs. I have learned to love the lie," she replied.

"It's amazing how you can read my mind. Creepy, even."

"Yes, it is. I am tired, and I am hungry, and I am totally useless," she said finally, flopping herself down onto the log where they had slept, it still warm from their body heat.

"Would you stop saying that? I'm tired of reassuring you of your realness." But, in truth, Fiyero realized that he didn't mind in the least bit. For the longest time, Fiyero had been feeling dead inside. Did he love the lie, too? He didn't think so, but a monotonous life with Glinda had taken it's toll on him. Being with Elphaba had changed something within him. Suicide references were no longer his sustenance.

"Maybe one day I'll win, but for now I've decided to die. Just, curl up on this log and die."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Of course I wouldn't. You'd kill me with your monotonous murmuring first." She kissed him then laid her head on his chest. She couldn't explain why she was being so liberal in her actions - but being with Fiyero had made her open up. She decided, without much debate, that she liked the odd, bubbling feeling. "Sir soldier,  
You've been such a positive influence on my mental frame. If I could ever repay you, I would, but I'm hard up for cash and my memory lacks initiative."

"No thanks needed, Elphie dearest."

"Oh, come now, don't start that Glinda deal now."

Elphaba closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of the warm winter sun, Fiyero's arm wrapped around her nearly skeletal body, the scent of him. She took in a deep breath, wanting nothing more than to just fall asleep in the position she was in now. Slowly, she felt her body shut down, her eyes rolled back, and she fell into a coma-like stupor of sleep.

Fiyero watched her fall asleep, not wanting to disturb her. Elphaba deserved more than she had gotten, and he willed himself to not take anything from her. Ever. Including him.


	10. Scene For Dummies

_**A/N - **Heh. So where were the rest of you on that last chapter? Disappointing, if you ask me. But I'm posting anyway. Thanks to my friend **Chris**, who pretty much inspired this entire chappie, and to **Yero My Hero **for proofing me, because I'm too lazy to do so. Review, guys, c'mon, please? Only a few chapters left..._

"Here, eat this stuff. You need it more than I do," said Fiyero later, just as the dusk was closing in on them. "You're too thin, Elphie." His sapphire eyes glanced over Elphaba's thin, willowy body.

"Fiyero, please. I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl. Really." She hoped that Fiyero hadn't seen her steal a fleeting glance at herself. Elphaba had noticed her ever-decreasing weight, too. Usually she could hide it, but when she was bare, it was difficult to ignore. The skin stretched tightly over her protruding ribs frightened the both of them. She took the food from Fiyero's outstretched hands. "Thanks," she said meekly.

"No problem." Fiyero sat next to her and watched her eat, making sure she ate every last bite. He hadn't known her that long, but he felt like he had known her his whole life. Fiyero only wanted her to be safe and healthy.

"What are you staring at?" she asked him. "You're making me uncomfortable."

She still didn't believe what he had told her about liking her for who she was. Taking a deep breath, he mustered the courage to voice what he had been thinking of since the day with the Lion cub. "Elphaba."

Elphaba smiled, showing her white teeth - a pretty contrast to her emerald skin. "What now, Fiyero?" she asked, more fond than irritated.

"I love you." He came straight out with, no more playing, no more pretending. It was out in the air, nothing left save Elphaba's reply.

"No," she said blankly. "You don't. No one loves me. This was one sick joke to play on one socially inept green girl, Fiyero. I expected better from you." She stood, brushing the bread crumbs from her skirt.

"I'm not deceiving you, Elphaba, and you know it. Why are you-?" He wanted to ask her so badly why she was so afraid, why she denied any possibilities of love, why she tried so hard to hurt herself with her own words. She sensed this, cutting him off before he could say anything.

"My life, over the past three years, has become increasingly like a raindrop, Fiyero. My chances, which were always miniscule, have gotten even smaller. I don't have the capacity for 'love'," she said, refusing to meet his eyes.

"You don't? I could've sworn that-"

"Stop it! Just, stop-!"

"Elphaba, shh! Listen," Fiyero said at the sound of footsteps marching through the thick wooded area. Walking to edge of the clearing, Elphaba took his hand and pulled him back.

"Don't," she said. "They only care about me if I'm with someone. I won't have you being that someone, Fiyero." Her response was intense and filled with passion.

"You do care," he whispered in her ear, hoping for her response to be something remotely positive. Well, Elphaba positive, anyway.

"Of course I do, you dunderheaded fool!"

Fiyero gave her a quick kiss to quiet her. "Shh, they're still around. Do you think..?"

"That it's my pagan worship cult?" she asked dryly.

"Pagan worship?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I don't know what they are, really. I heard they were against the Wizard, so I signed up. I could've joined a fucking sex cult for all I know."

Fiyero gave her a wary glance, hoping she was joking.

"Yes, Fiyero, I'm kidding. If that's the term that you want to use for it, that is. All I know is we're a bunch of radicals attempting to kill the Wizard, and go vegan at the same time."

"They're gone," Fiyero said, gently prying his hand from Elphaba's, just to make sure.

"No," she said, snatching his hand back. "Don't you dare go alone, Yero my stupid hero. If they're waiting, you're as good as gone." She gulped.

He nodded, and led her out of the clearing to the trail. To Fiyero's relief, the path was empty.

Wrapping his arms around Elphaba's now shivering body, he led her back to where they had made camp. "Sit," he commanded, pointing to the log. "You're exhausted. I can see it."

She sat obediently. "You're not lying, are you?" she asked quietly after a moment.

Fiyero sat next her, taking her hand. "Lying? Me? Never. At least, never like that," he added, when Elphaba gave him a look. "Ever since that day, I've been thinking about you. You know that, I can tell you do. I've tried to convince myself that I was happy with Glinda, but, for Lurline's sake, I wasn't. Not as her beau. I need someone, as crazy as that sounds. I need _you_."

Elphaba took a deep breath. She wasn't used to the things she was feeling. She couldn't say it. She couldn't. As much as she wanted to, the words, 'I love you', were stuck in her throat, and she didn't think that they would ever come out. Fortunately, in a sense, they didn't have to.

"You don't have to say anything," he said quietly, sounding almost hurt.

She gave him a pathetic look, then said, "Fiyero, sometimes I wish-"

"Don't wish," he said. "The world will only let you down, Elphaba. You, of all people, should know that."

"I know. But sometimes, one can't help it. You know?"

He smiled. "Yes," he said softly, his voice full of…regret? "What do you wish for then, Miss Elphaba?"

"I wish…that I could be beautiful. Just one day, and I would happy," she said, turning her eyes from him to examine their locked fingers.

Fiyero smiled. "Why wish for something you already are?."

Elphaba glared at him "No. I want to be…Glinda beautiful. For _you_. Don't lie to me and tell me I am." For him. That was it. Elphaba hated the way she looked, but as long as Fiyero…loved her, she would be satisfied

"It's not lying. It's…looking at things in a different way."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Sure."

Fiyero quickly brought his lips to hers, kissing her with the fierceness that he wished Glinda would allow. But did it matter how hard he kissed Glinda? There had never been anything between them aside from two children playing house. That was it. There was no electricity between them. But with Elphaba, it was different. Oh so different.

Elphaba jerked her head up, alert and looking panicked. "Fiyero, there's someone in the woods."

"What? Where?" he asked, looking around frantically.

"I don't know. But I hear someone crying. Faint, but it's there, Yero. Tell me you hear it! Tell me I'm not crazy!"

What could Fiyero say? He didn't hear anything. "Elphie…I don't hear anything," he said gently, pushing a tendril of her black hair away from her face.

She squinted her eyes at something in the distance, causing Fiyero to turn around. "A house…I see a house." She looked to him, her eyes distant and glazed. "Nessa!" she cried. "It's Nessa, I know it is!"

"Nessa? What's wrong with Nessa?"

"I don't know!" she cried, standing. "I have to go, Fiyero. Something's wrong, she's in pain or something!"

Fiyero grabbed her shoulders. "Elphaba. Breathe. Calm down. What's going on?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I don't know, Fiyero. Believe me, if I did, you would know," she said softly, her eyes slowly regaining focus.

"You have to leave," Fiyero said softly. "Where to? Will you come back to me?"

"I need to get to Nessa. I don't know if I'll come back," she said regretfully.

"Wait. Kiamo Ko. My castle, go there. It's not far from Nessa, if she's where I think she is."

Elphaba smiled, putting Fiyero's over-sized jacket over her thin frame. She quickly braided her hair and swept her trusty 'witch' hat onto her head, covering her eyes and making them look even darker and more shadowed than before.

"Forgetting something?" Fiyero asked.

"What?" She turned, and, seeing the broom, took it from Fiyero's hands. "Thank you," she said.

"Elphaba," he said as she grasped the broom between her hands. "Please tell me that we'll see each other again."

"You know I can't. Not without lying, anyway."

"It might not be a lie," he said softly.

"Maybe not. But do you need worry about that, Fiyero?"

"No," he said softly. He looked at her. "You are beautiful, you know."

"No. I'm not."

"You are," he said.

Elphaba looked down at herself, her ribs hidden. Being told she was beautiful made her feel, well, confident for once.

"Like the hat, by the way, Elphie," Fiyero said, trying to lighten the mood.

She nodded. "Scene for dummies, Fiyero."

Fiyero watched in awe as she effortlessly rose into the air, casting an eerie shadow to the ground. She didn't look down to him. Maybe she wanted to forget Fiyero's face in case they never saw each other again. She didn't seem the kind of person to want to remember pain.

And for the first time, she looked, well, _wicked._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Where is she?" His voice was cold as he spoke. Monotonous. It scared Skyla shitless. She had seen him mad before, but never like this.

"I…I..I don't know!" she stammered, backing away from the shadowed form as he advanced on her. "She went to the palace, like I told her-"

"_What?"_ His voice boomed loudly in the small slum where Elphaba had once lived. Everything Skyla had recognized from earlier was still there; the books, the papers, everything. Could Fae's disappearance have been unplanned? Skyla shook her head in disbelieve.

He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her into the light. She gasped as he revealed his horribly disfigured face. He pressed her against the wall, pinning her shoulders between the wall and his big body. Skyla winced and whimpered, trying to hold back more emphatic sounds. "What did you tell her to do, _Baye_?" he asked, sneering at her name.

"Get off of me," Baye breathed.

"Tell me what you did, Baye," he responded without moving.

"I told her to go to the palace. To cause a commotion. To get the Force involved. That's it, I swear, Morfran."

Morfran smiled, then slapped her face, hard. "I told you to never use my name, Baye."

Baye could only glare at him, hatred radiating from her body.

"Why did you give her an idea? You're not that stupid, Baye. I expected better from you. You have totally, completely, utterly betrayed me." He pushed Baye to the floor and she smacked her against the cold, rotting wood. She lay there for a moment, breathing in the musty air as Morfran stood over her, breathing heavily. He snorted, a show of his despise, and kicked Baye in the stomach. She called out in pain, crying and sputtering. "Solve this," he said bluntly, walking to the door.

Baye sat up slowly after he had gone. She immediately broke down, pressing her little fists into her eyes, trying to hold the tears in. She didn't want to cry, she had done so too often. But it was too much. Everything had been too much.

_Skyla _only wished that Fae could know the reason that she had spent so much time invading her privacy. Fae was irritated by her, and she knew it, but it was the only place that Baye felt safe…from Him. From _Morfran_.

Safe from the pain that he shrouded over her once bright and happy life.

Baye couldn't let Morfran do the same to Fae. She had to save her.


	11. A Million Little Pieces

-1_**A/N - **I feel that this place is dying and needs to be revived. Even though I'm pretty much sick of FF, it shan't die in vain! Nay! (It's not quite dead yet). Well, mortally wounded then! (I think it could pull through). Hush, sweet Concorde, farewell! Heh…. _

Elphaba didn't even understand her own rash actions. Why rush off to Nessa? That bitch had enough _subjects _to take care of her pretty little face. But no, Elphaba was leaving Fiyero alone in that forest of…deceit. Something hadn't been right there, and the green girl looked up at the sky, searching for some sort of answer. Nothing. This was different, thought Elphaba. This was very different. Something was _wrong_.

Something was _very_ wrong.

She turned around, half-hoping that Fiyero had decided to follow her, to tell her not to go through with her plan. But of course, he hadn't known any details of Elphaba's _first _reunion with her sister.

"_Well_, _it seems the beautiful get more beautiful while the green just get greener."_

_Maybe hiding in the closet wasn't one of my brightest ideas, she thought as Nessarose screamed. Elphaba stepped out of the closet, a bit remorseful. She hadn't completely meant to terrify her sister. "I seemed to have scared you. I seem to have that effect on people. It's good to see you," she said, adding the last part shyly._

"_What are you doing here? What do you want, Elphaba?" Nessarose appeared to have mixed emotions at this point. In all truth, Nessarose herself was completely unsure how she should feel toward the green sister whom had abandoned her. Her eyes welled with tears._

_Elphaba tried to ignore the tears freely falling from Nessa's eyes. She only felt pity for the crippled beauty. "Well, there's no place like home. I never thought I'd hear myself say this but I need father's help. I need him to stand with me." Elphaba shuddered at her own forced words. Put she _did_ need him - as much as she hated to admit it._

_Nessa shook her sadly. "That's impossible." Her eyes were glistening with tears, and Elphaba could see that it was taking all the will in Nessarose's body to old the rest back. _

"_No! No it's not! You're his little angel, Nessa. If you just asked him-"_

"_Elphaba. Stop. Father is dead. I'm the new governor, Elphie. What did you expect? You ran away from college - after he learned of this, he filled with shame. Died from embarrassment," said Nessa, glaring at Elphaba all the while._

"_Good. It's better that way." Elphaba folded her arms over her chest, knowing in her heart that it wasn't. It couldn't have been all Elphaba's fault. Could it? No. Embarrassment couldn't kill someone. No._

"_That's a wicked thing to say."_

"_The truth hurts like a hemorrhoid. I'm sorry if I bare the pain on my family. Now it's just us, Nessa. Together we can-"_

"_Elphaba! No! Listen to yourself! You sound crazy - I can't harbor a fugitive. I'm an unselected official! Ever heard of impeachment, Elphaba? And why should I help you? You fly around Oz, trying to rescue animals you've never even met, and not once have you ever thought to use your powers to rescue me! All my life I've depended on you!"_

Elphaba shuddered then. She knew it was true. And she knew it was wrong to have left Nessa at college all by herself…But if Elphaba had a choice to change things, she knew she wouldn't. The clouds gathered overhead, and Elphaba sped her steed up, trying to outrace the upcoming storm. Looking around, Elphaba knew she was losing.

She wasn't a mile ahead when the bottom dropped out.

Jkhkh

Morfran paced his room nervously. He shouldn't have left Baye in that slum alone. She could run off to Fae…Or, she could get herself killed. Morfran grinned a crooked grin at this prospect.

He sat in the chair nearest the doorway, watching for strangers. Groaning as he relieved weight from his bad legs, Morfran ran his hands through his greasy black hair, exhausted and agitated at the same time.

The mirror across the room caught Morfran's reflection; he growled and grabbed the mirror off the wall, smashing it into a million tiny pieces on the floor. "Damned mirror. Told Baye to get rid of those stupid things. But," he continued, to no one in particular, "if you want something done right, you can't trust a woman." He laughed then: women were only good for one thing.

_Especially_ Baye.

Morfran remembered the first day with Baye, even: A shy, beautiful girl of only sixteen, Morfran had known what he wanted from her the first day he had laid his eyes on her. Sure, she had protested the first few times, but in time, Baye had expected Morfran's nightly visits. And Morfran even suspected that she even looked forward to them.

He laughed then, fragments of his face thrown across the tiny pieces the mirror.

No, Baye had never enjoyed that. Morfran had made that part up, and had eventually lied to himself enough about it that he had actually come to believe it. Either way, it didn't matter. They were both going to pay for their betrayals.

Both Baye _and_ Fae.

_Short! I know! But I still have half-a-day left at schooland…well, the house/Nessa thingy didn't quite work with this chapter, I guess. That and I'm listening to Rammstein! 'DU, du hast, du hast mich. Willst du, bis der Tod euch scheidet,Treu ihr sein für alle Tage? NEIN! NEIN!' (You, You have, you have me. You, until death separates you, want faithful for all days?_ _NO! NO!)_


	12. The Act of Vanishing

_It's short. Deal with it. I like short chapters better anyway.  
For **Yero my Hero** - lLove you like the rainnnn. Miss you.  
For **Lillian Townsend** - You're the only one who spurs my muse. And beats her with sticks for the inheritance money. _

There was one thing that Elphaba Thropp was immensely good at in Fiyero's mind: the act of vanishing. _Isn't this exactly where you wanted me, Elphaba? _Fiyero couldn't help ponder this. _I wouldn't be caught dead out here if it wasn't for you, you know. _Fiyero sighed and looked around. He was entirely alone, and unsure of what to do. And he missed Elphaba.

Something told him to follow the green girl. But he held himself back, knowing he'd get a strong-worded lecture if he did.

Rustling of the bushes, the calling of the birds, the eerie silence in the woods. A hand clapped over his mouth before he could think to act. "Shh," said a voice. "You're Fiyero?"

Fiyero gave a little nod, trying not to panic.

"Alright then," she said. "You're going to come with me, okay? And you're not going to make sound. You're going to be good for me. I know they're waiting out here somewhere," the girl mumbled.

Fiyero twisted wildly, trying to get a glimpse at his captor. "No!" Fiyero obeyed.

"Come on." His mouth was uncovered, and he thought to yell, but something about the presence of this strange woman told him to keep quiet. Something told him that she was on his side.

She recklessly led Fiyero along the path, hand now back over his mouth, towards the back of the woods. He managed to free himself from her grip. "Where are we going?" he asked, breathless..

The dark-headed girl barely turned to acknowledge his question, but spoke anyway. "You can call me Baye," was all she said.

"Oh, thanks for the answer."

"Showtime. I knew that they'd be here." Baye ducked behind a bush and drew in a breath. "I really don't have that much time to explain the impending situation, your highness," said Baye quickly, nearly running out of breath.

Fiyero turned, so he could get a _look _at the impending situation. They were beginning to move towards the woods - exactly where he and Baye were hiding.

She saw this, and the words tumbled out of her mouth: "Terrorist cell. Green girl. Find her. _Run_." She pushed him violently to the side. "You'll play the victim, and I'll play the pistol."

In the moments after his capture and release, Fiyero was not sure about the state of his imagination. Was he dreaming? Another one of those dreams where he would swirl uncontrollably into a black abyss, reaching out to grasp nothing but cool air, only to come crashing down onto his bed, sweaty, confused, and utterly alone. He allowed himself room to hope so.

Fiyero ran. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't know why he listened to the strange woman with the raven hair and sapphire eyes; Oz confused Fiyero at times like these.

After he didn't know how many miles, Fiyero sat, contemplating his next move. _Elphaba. Of course. How many other green girls are there - in terrorist cells? _Fiyero nodded then. To Elphaba it was then. He honestly didn't care about the consequences of his actions now. _Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._


End file.
